


I've Got You

by Just_Jess



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Jess/pseuds/Just_Jess
Summary: While out celebrating the upcoming marriage between Hank and Raven, things take a dramatic turn and Erik now has the job of keeping an intoxicated Charles safe.I suck at summaries.I have nothing against Scott or Logan they are just there.This is only my second work,  I'm still new so please be nice.All mistakes are my ownI own nothing





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a roleplay with my partner IronicIronMan

Erik smiled as a lavish limo pulled up in front of him, Charles steps out smiling brightly and motions Erik over. "Good evening handsome, need a ride?" Erik laughed walking over and kissing Charles' cheek, " sure just dont tell my boyfriend, Im already going to get in trouble for going to this bachelor party."

"Welcome to the party!" Scott yelled from across the limo already buzzed. Logan sat quitely by the other other door smoking on his cigar. "Maybe you can help loosen your boy up," he said motioning toward Charles as he climbed in closing the door.

Erik shook his head at Hank who sat sheepishly across from him. "Congratulations Hank your a very lucky man, Raven didnt do to bad herself." Hank smiled shyly, " thank you Erik, I just wishs she didnt insist on me having this thing." Scott rolled his eyes as he chimed in, "oh don't start that again! We are here, its happening. You got your babysitter, "he motioned to Charles, " what could go wrong?"  
Erik laughed softly looking at Charles. "So where to?" He asked.  
"We are headed to this gentlemans club on the far side of town for drinks. We will see where the night will take us from there." Scott winked, taking it upon himself to explain the plan. "Our boy here is getting trashed," he said putting his arm around Hank. Sighing Hank pulled away and fixed his glasses. "Charles leans over and whispers to Erik, " he isnt planning on drinking much but dont tell Alex that."

Erik chuckled "Sounds like it's going to be a good night. I wouldn't mind seeing what Hank looks like drunk." He whispered back. Charles laughs, " unfortunately Hank gives into peer pressure so you might get your wish. I'm just going to have to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, or Raven will kill me."  
The limo pulled up to the front of the club and Scott wiggled his eyebrows before he jumping out and heading inside. Logan follows silently but obiously ready for a good time. "Well here we go..." Hank says nervously as he steps out.

Erik rolled his eyes as he stepped out, " seems we will have our hands full keeping everyone out of trouble." Holding his hand out for Charles who happily took it. Erik had never really been inside one of these clubs but he guessed there was first for everything "I appreciate the help, " says Charles as Hank drags his feet, "I really dont want to do this?" he whispered. "Hank she wanted you to have a good time so your doing it. Besides your idea of playing Scrabble all night isnt exactly what people would consider fun . Now go in there and enjoy looking at the ladies. After all your not allowed to ever look at anyone but Raven after next week ." Charles pointed and Hank hesitantly walked towards the door mumbling, "it sounded fun to me."

As they step inside Erik wraps his arm around Charles' waist pulling him closer, showing no interest in anything else. He and Charles had only been seeing each other for a few weeks but he was already beyond smitten. "So where should we sit?" Erik asked.  
As if on cue both Scott and Logan walked up each with a lady already on their arm.  
"We got a table by the stage. Hank, Come on! " Scott yelled. Hank swallows and follows them to the table trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. Charles and Erik follow close behind, " poor guy, he is so uncomfortable," Charles whispered. 

Charles sits next to Erik and smile as they watch Scott and Logan flirting with their new companions . A tall blonde approached the table, somehow managing to wedge herself between Erik and Charles. "Alrighty boys what will it be?" She asked, Scott and Logan order shots for the table and their companions. Hank asked for a simple beer, he wanted to take it slow. Charles ordered a simple mixed drink, earning a chuckle from Logan, "dont worry I ordered you a man drink as well," Logan joked. She wrote down their orders and winked at Erik. Leaning over the table infront of him," what about you darling?" This caused Charles to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He was comfortable with his and Erik's relationship and wasn't one to get jealous, Erik was his and he knew it.

Erik cleared his throat, "A beer is fine thanks" He said leaning away from the table putting distance between the both of them. She smiled unaware of Erik's complete lack of interest. With another wink and a nod she leaves to get their oders. "Erik you dog, right in front of Charles," Scott joked earnig a glare from Erik. Their watiress retuned a few momets later, Charles thanked her as she placed his drink in front of him. He took a small sip and laughed noticing she purposely saved Erik's drink for last. Placing it in front of him she than sits on the table and crosses her legs. " So what's your name handsome?" She asked him pouting her lips.

Erik swallowed as he looked up at her, reaching for his drink he takes a small sip . "Erik, I'm here to keep these idiots out of trouble, and to enjoy some time with my boyfriend," he nodded towards Charels. "As our friends are planning on being stupid tonight. So I know you are use to having men fall all over you, but I will leave you a good tip if you move on to someone else." Erik was slightly annoyed that she had stood between Charles and himself. He smiled as she sighs, "too bad," she stands up and walks off.

Charles broke into a laughing fit as Hank simply smiled shaking his head. "Wow way to kill the mood Erik," Scott said from across the table as he passed Hank a drink. "Now that is a special drink for the groom and you better finish it by the time we get back." Both Scott and Logan jump up from their seats, each taking their companions hand and headed to the stage to get a better look at the show. Erik playfully messed with Charles' hair as he continued to laugh.  
Hank eyed the drink he was handed, "Charles I really dont want this, I wanted to stick to just beer." Charles glanced at him, and gestured for him to slide it over. Hank greatfully hands it to him, "dont say I've never done anything for you." Charles says before he downs the drink and shakes his head slamming the glass on the table. "Ugh that tasted gross."

Charles suddenly felt very hot and begain to tug at his collar. His body started to feel heavy, he looked at Erik and smiled nervously. Erik frowned noticing Charles almost istantanly started acting a little sluggish.. "You alright there?" He asked as he sat forward.  
"Imm... fin... I'm good.. why?"  
Erik quickly stood and pressed his hand to Charles' forehead. "Your buring up Charles, " Erik said doing his best not to panic. Hank took hold of one of Chalres' hands, "can you focus right now?"  
Trying to wave off both their concerns Charles attempted to say, " yes" but it words proved too difficult so he just held up his thumb. The world suddenly felt like it was tilting, he closes his eyes and smiled feeling Erik's cool hand on his forehead. "I'm not... cant... no.. your... Hank! You..r what?"  
"How can he be like this after one drink?" Picking the glass up he start to examine it closely. "...I think someone spiked this drink" Erik felt his heart drop as he turned back to Charles, now he was starting to panic. "Charles?"  
Charles knows Erik was saying something but he has no idea what it was. Smiling he reached up for Erik's face and would have touched it if Erik would just stop moving around, "s...sto... why... shhhhh. ... Erik... stay... still." Charles managed to grab Erik's shirt but in doing so the chair he was in moved out from under him and he found himself falling to the ground. Erik did his best to catch Charles from falling but unfortunately wasn't quick enough.  
At that moment Scott and Logan walked back up, "well Hank how are you feeling?" Alex glanced at Charles and started laughing, " Hank did you give Charles your drink?"

Erik glared at the two men as he bent over and wrapped his arms around Charles' wasit, pulling him back up onto the chair. "I hope for both your sakes neither of you had something to do with this?" Erik warned them already starting to see red.

Scott waved him off, " hey it wasn't my idea it was Logan who thought of it. It's nothing bad, just alittle somthing to losing you up. How were we suppose to know you were going to give it to Charles?" Logan just shrugged, " he'll be alright. Its just a party drug collage students take every weekend." Erik took a step towards them with his fist balled up. Scott stepped back getting behind Logan. "There's no point making a scene I promise he will be ok," he contiuned attempting to calm Eirk down. Erik looked back as Charles and huffed, if he were being honest he was more upset that someone had drugged Charles right in front of him and he felt like he had failed the man he loved.

Charles isn't sure what was being said but he suddenly found everything around him incredibly funny and started laughing. "Erik!" He looks around, " there are... why are," putting his finger to his lips or what felt like his lips. It might have been his eye but it was close enough. He whispered " naked... they are all.. oh hey... hi! " he waved to a girl walking by.  
Erik knelt in front of Charles, taking his hands, "that's because we are in a strip club dear" He whispered to Charles. "Oh uh don't mind him" He said as the girl gave him dirty look as she walked away.

Hank at this point had stood up and started yelling at his two friends, "We are having a very serious conversation and you two get to explain to my future wife how you drugged her brother in an attempt to drug me." Both of the men nodded, they were not looking forward to that conversation.  
Charles stared at all the girls that kepts walking by, he was confused how they could walk so straight as the world kept shaking. "... strip?.... this is... we cants do that.. here," he looked at Erik and started laughing again. "You... are... so cute I.. hey where did?" he holds up his hand rembering he had a drink at some point but couldn't remember the word, " thing you.... that thing." Points to Erik's drink on the table. "Gimme."

Erik frowned and shook his head trying to stay calm, "no we are not the ones stripping and the only drink your having is water." He said as he handed him a glass of water the waitress had brought along with their drinks. "Now drink up okay?" He told him as he patted his leg, as much as Erik hated to admit it he found Chalres' childish rambling adorable. Looking at Hank, "I need to get him home."  
Scott huffed, "oh come on! Let's at least finish here, he's fine. Erik can watch him."  
Charles looked at the glass of water confused on how it got in his hand but shrugged and attempted to drink it. He managed to get some in his mouth but most ended up on him and somehow the glass fell out of his hand. Looking at his hands, " is... why am ...wait am I wet?" He looked up at Erik confused hoping he would explain. Dammit he wished Erik would stop moving, it was giving him a headache.

"Fine? He can't even drink a glass of water!" Erik yelled as he took the cup off of the floor and grabbed a napkin to dry Charles off. "Your wet because you spilled water all over yourself Charles. Do you think you can stand? " He asked.

Charles stared at Erik confused, why was he hitting him with napkins in his hands? Better yet why was Erik yelling at him? A few tears started forming in his eyes, was Erik mad at him? No he refused to cry . He decied he needed to get away from Erik, but somehow he ended up back on the floor. He had ever intention of crawling away but the floor felt so stable. So he just laid down instead.

"I'm going to take Charles home. You guys can do whatever the hell you want but I promise you two, this is far from over." He said as he carefully got down to Charles' level, placing his hand on his back "Comon Charles we are going to go now." He said quietly as he gently lifted him from the floor. "Can you walk?" He asked softly as he held him upright, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other holding onto his arm. Looking closely at Erik's face he poked his nose, " your pretty." Cupping his face with both hands, " ..I like... faces are... hi." He frowned remembering Erik was yelling at him, "Dont be... your mad.. I'm I'm I'm sorry. Dont be mad." Erik's face soften, "Im not mad at you sweetheart, I was yelling at the men who did this to you."

I'll call the drive to come pick us up, this night is over." Hank gave his two friends one final glare before he walked outside and got on the phone. Erik attempted to steer Charles outside but his legs kept giving in. Finally giving up he easily lifted Charles over his shoulder and just carried him out. Charles only reponse was to tell everyone they passed hello.

Erik stood patently outside leaning againt the building holding Charles in his arms, Charles was fine staring at everyone who passed. In one small moment of clarity Charles started to panic slightly and held onto Erik's arm for dear life. "Erik... Im scared..." Erik kissed the back of his head, "Dont be, I've got you. No one is going to hurt you," said softly as he held him close. It wasn't long before the limo arrived and Erik walked Charles towards it. Charles wasn't very fond of the idea of walking right now but he did his best to help as Erik pretty much carried him to the car. Feeling safe again he started waving at random strangers," hey! You!," he called to random women, " this is my girlfriend," he pointed to Erik, "... or I'm his girlfriend... wait ....yeah.

Erik apologized again as he opened the door and helped Charles into the back of car. Charles laid on the seat laughing, "Erik!" Whose girlfriend am i?" Erik climbed in the car and pulled Charles into a sitting possition. "Your no one's girlfriend Charles, you are my boyfriend." He said softly, trying not to laugh. God he was very cute when absolutely wasted. Charles frowned glaring at Erik, "your breaking up with me?" 

Hank walked up and opened the door, "hey, I did the mistake of calling Raven. I told her not to come here and that we were leaving but she won't listin to me. I need to be around to make sure she doesn't kill those two idiots when she gets here." Looking at Charles, " I know you will, but please take care of him." Erik nodded, " that goes without saying Hank, but I promise I will." With that Hank closed the door and waved them off.

Giving the driver Charles' address he laid back holding Charles close who seemed to be distracted by somthing else again. Charles glanced back at Erik, "hey you... you know you are really cute. Im single now, you should give me your number... orrrrr you could just think it," he winked looking around, "but not right now.... I think there is an earthquake or something..everything is shaking."

Erik rolled his eyes, "Ill give it to you later, but i think your still dating me." He whispered as he kissed the top of his head, again trying not to laugh. They soon pulled up outside of Chalres' places, thanking the driver Erik carefully helped Charles out of the car. Of course he decided he no longer wanted to walk. Erik sighed and threw Charles over his shoulder again, "let's get you to bed."

Charles pouted the entire way to his room because the handsome man didnt give him his number. He looked around, "woa... this looks like my place. .. Hey Erik..." he puts his fingers to Erik's temple and attempts to concentrate. He huffed in frustration when he could'nt get his powers to work. "I swear it's worked before.." he paused trying to be as serious as possible. "I think I'm drunk." At that his world went black as he passed out.

Erik sighed, carrying Charles to his room and gently laid him on his bed. Pulling his shoes and jacket off, he tucked him in and kissed his forehead. He watched him fondly, "sleep well Charles," he whispered before turning off the light and going to the couch to sleep.

As the morning sun crept into his room, Charles slowly opened his eyes the and immediately regretted it. His head was pounding and he felt physically weak, making a sad attempt to sit up but a sudden wave of nausea hit him sending back down. He rolled on his side miserably fighting back the urge to throw up, with no idea of what the hell happened.

Erik checked on Charles throughout the night and woke up hearing the sound of Charles groaning. He yawned as he rubbed the back of his neck, grabbed a glass of water and some aspirin. Carefully he opened the door to Charles' room and walked inside. He set down on the edge of the bed sitting the glass and aspin on the nightstand, "morning beautiful," he whispered softly as he kissed the back of his hand.

Offering only a pathetic groan as a response Charles kept his eyes close fight but the urge to vomit. "What happened?" He whispered the sound of his own voice hurting his ears. "One of Hanks friends spiked his drink and you drank it all," he said softly. "I've got some water if you want, do you need anything else?" Charles frowned he couldn't believe he had been drugged. " Yes, can you hand me a trash can?" He said as he weakly sat up and held his hands over his mouth.

Erik nodded, quickly jumping off of the bed he ran into the other room he grabbed a trash can before returning. Holding it in front of him and rubbed his back "I'm sorry about this," he said knowing how bad he must feel right now.

The moment Charles felt the trash can in front of him he let it all go. He paused several times before staring up again by the time he was done he fell back in his bed feeling exhausted, " I'm so sorry, " he whispered as he reached for the glass of water.

"Don't be," He said as he handed him the glass. Charles slowly emptied the glass, "did I do anything stupid?" He whispered still keeping his eyes closed. "Hmm you asked if you where my girlfriend a few times but apart from that not really," he lied. With a smile he rubbed his shoulder. "You were pretty cute though". Charles groaned as he held his head in his hands. "I hardly think that's cute. Would you mind getting me some more water?" He opened one eye to look at Erik before he left, " so am I not your girlfriend?"


End file.
